Szczęśliwe Zakończenie
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Wbrew tytułowi niezbyt optymistyczna wizja losu, który czekał Terrę po zakończeniu Final Fantasy VI. Juz chyba tak mam, że im jakąś postać bardziej lubię tym okrutniej ją traktuję w fikach. Terrę zaś lubię i to bardzo...


Ubrana w jasnoczerwone szaty, młoda dziewczyna siedziała na spękanym brzegu, wpatrzona w wodę, którą nieznacznie tylko marszczył wieczorny wiatr. Ten sam wiatr poruszał też jej zielonkawe włosy, co jakiś zwiewając któryś z kosmyków na twarz. Niemal mechanicznym gestem odgraniała je, nie odrywając przy tym wzroku od szarej toni. Spod wody gdzieniegdzie przebijały jeszcze fragmenty dachów zniszczonego podczas wielkiej katastrofy Mobliz. Wstrząsy sprawiły, że większa część miasta znalazła się pod wodą, stając się jednocześnie grobowcem niemal wszystkich jego mieszkańców.

Zielonowłosa zastanawiała się, do jakiego stopnia sama przypomina te na wpół zatopione domy, które, choć już nikomu nie posłużą za schronienie, nie chcą odejść całkowicie w nicość, którą dla nich są głębiny wodne. Czuła się spełniona, zrobiła to co do niej należało... by móc wrócić tutaj, by móc zająć się dziećmi i odnaleźć spokój. Jednak gdy wróciła, miasto było już puste. To co do tej pory wydawało się umacniać jej wolę przetrwania - zniknęło.

Gdy wróciła tu statkiem Setzera, spieszyło jej się. Niemal biegła, nie odwracając się i nie patrząc na resztę jej przyjaciół, którzy machali jej na pożegnanie. Najbardziej bolesnym było dla niej patrzeć na Celes, która najwidoczniej w ramionach Locke'a odnalazła coś, za czym tęskniła, jej zaś ostentacyjnie wręcz unikała. Czy zapomniała już o wszystkim co było między nimi ? Najwidoczniej tak, być może było to dla niej tylko igraszką. Terra zaś rozpaczliwie potrzebowała kochac i być kochaną po tych dwudziestu latach w niewoli. Gdy dotarła do zrujnowanych zabudowań, wypełniała ją radość, była pewna że już na nią czekają, tymczasem gdy weszła do domu, który wcześniejs łużyła im za schronienie przywitała ją martwa cisza. Zaraz tez obudziły sięw niej najgorsze obawy, jednak jej wzrok spoczął na leżącej na stole kartce. Szybko porwała ją z blatu i przeczytała.

"Droga pani Branford

Nie możemy dłużej tu zostać, nasze dziecko powinno żyć w bezpieczniejszym miejscu, możemy też zabrać ze sobą te osierocone dzieci, zapewniamy, że będziemy się nimi opiekowac równie dobrze jak swoimi. Dziękujemy za wszystko co pani dla nas zrobiła".

Przeczytała tą kartkę cztery razy, ale już po pierwszym w jej oczach zalśniły zły. Ponownie została sama. Spojrzała na dom, w którym mieszkała wraz z sierotami, innymi sierotami - poprawiła się w myślach. W końcu sama była jedną z nich, tyle że starszą.

Czerwień zachodzącego słońca rozlewała się po falach, tworząc nieśmiertelnie piękne i za każdym razem urzekające widowisko. Zielonowłosa siedziała przy stole, zerkając co chwila za okno, jakby w złudnej nadzieji, że ktoś się pojawi. Na ścianie na przeciwko okna wisiał jej miecz w czerwonej pochwie - jeszcze niedawno wisiał u jej boku. "Gdyby tak można odwiesić wszystkie wspomnienia" - przeszło jej przez głowę. Wiele by dała aby zapomnieć o miejscach, wydarzeniach czy ludziach, którzy ostatnio przewinęli się przez jej życie. Tak, zwłaszcza o ludziach, zarówno tych, których sama musiała zabić, jak i tych, którzy zadawali jej ból nieświadomie. Wspomnienie jasnych włosów i białych dłoni gładzących jej twarz ponownie uderzyło, z dużym wysiłkiem odpechnęła je w głębinę podświadomości. Całe życie była sama, ale dopiero teraz zaczęła czuć się z tym naprawdę źle. Wiedziała kim jest...Ostatnią ze swojego gatunku, jedyną nitką łączącą światy ludzi i esperów. Nie, nie łudziła się, jej los został przypięczętowany już podczas jej narodzin. Jako córka ludzkiej kobiety i espera była skazana na życie, które było jej udziałem. W metalowej pochwie miecza odbiły się promienie słońca, przez co czerwień nabrała krwistej barwy. "Cóż za groteskowy widok" - pomyślała.

Nastepnego dnia miecz już nie wisiał na ścianie. Dom był czysty i wysprzątany, wszystko było poukładane tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy tu wróciła. Jeśli kiedyś wierzyła, że znajdzie tu spokój, to wiarę tą pozostawiła tutaj. Odchodząc nie odwracała się, jak zawsze, przyjmując to co przyniesie jej los. Nikt już na świecie nie usłyszy więcej o esperach. Będą nami straszyć dzieci, opowiadać o nas bajki, a gdy świat ostatecznie zabliźni swoje rany - zapomną. Może tak będzie lepiej ?


End file.
